Battle of Sweets
by Psychedelicate Poltergeist
Summary: While running an errand for Hiyoko, Hajime is persuaded to share a box of pocky with Nagito. But Nagito has other ideas - and Hajime ends up playing along. (Island Mode AU)


_So I originally posted this on Danganronpa Amino as a response to a request someone over there proposed to me, and it was fairly well-received over there, so I decided to post it here too! I'll also post it on AO3 once I get my invitation ^_^ Now, enjoy!_

Hajime breathed out a long sigh as he finally arrived at Rocketpunch Market. He knew that deciding to hang out with Hiyoko was a bad idea - while he had proposed that the two of them would go to the supermarket together and purchase some sweets, she was more interested in treating him like her servant while she clung to Mahiru's side. Naturally, that was how he'd ended up having to go all this way just to purchase a single bag of gummy bears.

He supposed that if he were to go all this way, it'd probably be worthwhile to obtain a snack for himself as well. He glanced wistfully at the bottles of orange juice, knowing that while he certainly could do with his favourite beverage, it would be more important for him to fill himself up with some kind of lunch - like a sandwich. Yeah, a sandwich sounded good. He picked up two slices of a chicken sandwich wrapped together in cling wrap, before heading off to the candy aisle.

He paused as he saw who was there.

Nagito was standing in the middle of the candy aisle, a small box of pocky laying across his palm. He was staring intensely at it, as though wondering whether or not it would be wise to purchase the product. The market was stocked with a wide variety of pocky flavours - chocolate, strawberry, cookies and cream, even matcha, as well as a "men's pocky" (which, according to Hiyoko, was really just chocolate pocky with darker chocolate).

Nagito was visibly holding a red box of the normal chocolate pocky. He set it down, however, and turned when he saw Hajime, a carefree smile on his face. "Why hello there Hajime!" he greeted politely.

"Hey there Komaeda," Hajime replied. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, I just dropped by for something to eat. Of course, I can leave if you need me to."

"No need, I mean, it's not like I own the place."

There was silence between the two of them. An oddly comforting one, at that. Nagito didn't appear to mind, however; if anything, he looked oddly content.

The silence was broken by the rustling of the cellophane from the bag of gummy bears Hajime had picked up. Nagito grinned broadly. "Ah, you like sweets, Hajime?"

"They're not for me," the brunette replied curtly. "Hiyoko wanted me to go get them for her."

"I see, I see." Nagito placed a hand on his chin, looking thoughtful. His eyes trailed across to the sandwich Hajime was carrying as well. "You know, you don't need to buy that sandwich," he spoke up. "I was actually going to buy something for the two of us to share. Like, something small, maybe - I'm not feeling terribly hungry right now."

"I haven't eaten anything since breakfast, y'know. And I didn't eat a whole lot then, either."

"Come on now Hajime, you'll live. Of course, it'd be a shame if you died, but a light snack should increase your chances."

Hajime hesitated. This was Nagito's way of saying he wanted to hang out with him and share some food. Of course, he could share his sandwich with the boy, but it seemed as though he only had enough room for something small. Hajime, on the other hand, was hungry, but he had not reached the point of starvation just yet. Furthermore, if he were to share a snack with just one other person, it might fill him up as effectively as a normal lunch. Nagito was unlikely to eat a lot of it anyway, meaning Hajime would have the greater share.

He supposed it wouldn't do him any harm to share a snack with Nagito, in the end.

"Alright, fine," he decided, smiling a little at Nagito. "What would you like to eat?"

Nagito beamed. "I'll let you choose. There's nothing here that I can't eat, after all. Just as long as it's some sort of snack, like popcorn, or potato chips."

Hajime nodded as he straightened up, glancing around the aisle. The shelves were packed with a wide variety of candy and sweets, all enclosed in bright, colourful packaging. The market was stocked with hard candies, soft candies, lollipops, licorice, chocolate, even cookies and donuts - essentially, everything Hiyoko and Fuyuhiko could ever want and more.

And then there were the boxes of pocky, all stacked on top of each other - this was what Nagito had been eyeing mere moments beforehand. Hajime leaned forward and held up the small red box of chocolate pocky Nagito had beforehand.

"You wanted this, right?"

Nagito blinked in surprise. "Hmm, I did, yes, but there's no need to choose what I want. What you want is far more important to me."

"Well, I'm getting the chocolate pocky, then," Hajime announced with certainty, "because that's what I want."

Once they had made their purchases - Hajime paid for the pocky - the two of them sat at the beach together, staring out into the sea. It was yet another sunny day, and so there were a few of the other students enjoying the day at the beach as well - Kazuichi, Sonia, Gundam and Ibuki were all hanging out by the sea not too far away from them. Hajime and Nagito merely sat in their beach chairs, fully-clothed, in silence save for the crunching of biscuit sticks.

"So, Hajime, have you ever played the Pocky Game with anyone?"

Hajime jumped at the sudden question, almost biting his tongue as he was chewing on a pocky stick at the time. "Wh-what? The pocky what?"

"The Pocky Game," Nagito repeated with a smile on his face. "Ibuki told me about it the other day. I take it you haven't played it?"

"No, and before you ask, I don't intend to play with you. You're going to win thanks to your Ultimate Luck anyway."

Nagito chuckled. "But, the fun of the Pocky Game doesn't come from who wins." He smirked, as he leaned close to Hajime, taking the other end of the stick of pocky Hajime had only just began chewing on moments before into his mouth.

Oh. Ohhhhh. Hajime flushed a little as he finally realised what was happening. He was instantly reminded of the spaghetti kiss scene in a movie he had watched when he was a young boy.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing!?" He exclaimed, the pocky separating his mouth from Nagito's trembling as he spoke.

"The fun of the Pocky Game-" Nagito suddenly bit the other end of the stick and began chewing on it quietly "-is that once most of the pocky has been eaten, I get to kiss you."

The blush spread further across Hajime's cheeks as he heard his suspicions confirmed out loud. It suddenly felt as though choosing the pocky was not the greatest idea. "I- I never agreed to this!"

Nagito's eyes were shining with mirth. He was obviously getting a kick out of Hajime's embarrassment, much to the brunette's annoyance. "Hey Hajime, it's your turn to bite now."

The very end of the pocky stick had remained in Hajime's mouth long enough that the chocolate surrounding the biscuit was beginning to melt. Needless to say, it was getting rather irritating having the sticky confection inside his mouth for so long. On the other hand, biting into it meant he was one step closer to a kiss with Nagito. A kiss. Of all the scenarios Hajime could've imagined where his first kiss would take place, a sticky, pocky-filled kiss with another boy was far from what he'd expected.

And yet… he could easily just pull away, right? He could easily just eject the pocky from his mouth and pretend that that awkward ordeal never happened, right? So why was he frozen on the spot with his brain fried? Why couldn't he pull away?

With his face only reddening in colour, Hajime hesitantly bit his end of the pocky stick.

Nagito smiled, and almost immediately, he did likewise once more with his own end.

Shivers trickled down Hajime's spine, as the distance between them shrunk in a matter of seconds. Just a few more bites were required, and then… and then… Fuck. Why was he making such a huge deal out of this? It was only Nagito, it wasn't like he was going to kiss a cute girl like Chiaki - or, God forbid, Teruteru. It was only Nagito. Only the Ultimate Lucky Student…

 _He's trying to have his way with me, isn't he?_

And yet, even with that in mind, he took another bite of pocky.

From that point onwards, the two of them continued to bite whenever necessary, until finally, the moment of truth had presented itself. There was only one bite-sized piece of the biscuit left, their lips mere millimetres apart - and it was Hajime's turn to bite.

Hajime gulped as he felt the pressure of Nagito's hot breath against his mouth and chin. He shuddered a little in… anticipation? Fear? Excitement? Whatever it was, it was an odd, unfamiliar feeling. A knot tightened in his stomach, his face burning like an open flame, the sweat pooling into his palms - okay, there was no denying it, he was nervous. It was his first kiss, after all.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He took a moment to steady himself, before finally, he took the last bite, and his lips made contact with Nagito's.

It wasn't a very long kiss, nor was it very passionate. There were no fireworks or any signals of fanfare, either. Indeed, Hajime's senses were dominated by the wet lips pressing against his own as well as his heart thumping against his chest.

They hadn't even been kissing for 10 seconds before Hajime pulled away, blushing deeply and facing away from Nagito.

The Ultimate Lucky Student smiled. "So it seems that it was a stroke of good and bad luck," he mused. "On the good luck side, I won the Pocky Game-"

"Wait a minute," Hajime interrupted, turning his head back to Nagito's face. "I thought it didn't matter who won and who lost. What do you have to do to win anyway?"

Nagito chuckled quietly. "Well, to win the Pocky Game, you have to keep kissing the other person until they pull away."

"...Oh."

"But, on the bad luck side, you did pull away first, and rather quickly at that." Nagito sighed, the vacant smile still resting upon his face. "I figured you wouldn't want to kiss a pile of garbage like me. Oh well."

 _Of course he would say something like that,_ Hajime thought with a sigh of exasperation. He wanted to say something to dispute Nagito's claims; however he didn't exactly want to tell him he actually liked the kiss either. Well, it wasn't a bad kiss, really, but he wanted to eliminate the possibility of him actually harboring feelings towards the boy.

"...Let's just move on and pretend that never happened, okay?" He asked, as his heartbeat finally began to slow down and the blush covering his face began to fade.

Nagito nodded and smiled at Hajime once more. "Fine by me," he replied. "Now then, shouldn't you be giving these to Hiyoko right about now?"

He held up the packet of gummy bears that had been lying beside the box of pocky the entire time. Hajime groaned - he'd forgotten all about the little errand that Hiyoko had sent him off to. To think it would end up involving Nagito stealing his first kiss - that was something he had not seen coming. Either way, Hiyoko was not going to be happy with him for taking so long.

He rose to his feet and took the bag of gummy bears from his companion. "Yeah, you're right, I should be heading off," he replied. "Th-thanks for hanging out with me. It was… interesting."

Nagito merrily chuckled a little. "Anytime. I'll see you around!"

"Yeah, seeya." Hajime waved as he started off towards Hiyoko's cottage, leaving the pocky behind with Nagito.

Nagito smiled contently as he took a stick of pocky and absently munched on it. That had turned out better than he'd anticipated, even as the Ultimate Lucky Student.


End file.
